Find $XY$ in the triangle below.


[asy]
unitsize(1inch);
pair P,Q,R;
P = (0,0);
Q= (1,0);
R = (0,1);
draw (P--Q--R--P,linewidth(0.9));
draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,3));
label("$X$",P,S);
label("$Y$",Q,S);
label("$Z$",R,N);
label("$12\sqrt{2}$",(Q+R)/2,NE);
label("$45^\circ$",(0.7,0),N);
[/asy]
Triangle $XYZ$ is a 45-45-90 triangle, so $ZY = XY\sqrt{2}$, which means $XY = \boxed{12}$.